Soledad
by Loan the Daughter of Neptune
Summary: [HIATUS] Il l'a trouvé beau au moment même où sur son visage il laissait sa marque. Ou alors, sa fascination remontait à bien plus loin. Et tout ça, c'était un amour viscéral. A sens unique. [Teach/Shanks, one sided]
1. Prologue

**SOLEDAD**

* * *

_Il l'a trouvé beau au moment même où sur son visage il laissait sa marque. Ou alors, sa fascination remontait à bien plus loin. Et tout ça, c'était un amour viscéral. A sens unique._

Loan.

* * *

**Disclaimer :** One Piece est l'œuvre du maître Oda Eiichiro.

**Warning :** Cette fanfiction est très sombre, malsaine, dérangeante. Elle aborde des thèmes terribles et tabous. C'est morbide et sadique. Techniquement son rating est un cran au-dessus (je joue gros en la publiant, dirons-nous) et se justifie dès le premier chapitre. Ce n'est pas un rating mal choisi pour appeler à la lecture avec comme appât une pseudo-scène lemoneuse. Âmes sensibles, abstenez-vous. Je vous considère prévenus, et je ne veux entendre aucune réclamation quant à son contenu, merci.

**Setting :** Après Marine Ford, après la nomination de Barbe Noire en tant que Yonko. (et là s'il y a spoil, je m'excuse, j'avoue ne plus me rappeler à quel moment exact nous l'apprenons) Teach écrit une lettre, se rappelle de ses jeunes jours dans la piraterie, et d'un certain Empereur aux cheveux roux.

**Pairing : **Teach/Shanks, à sens unique (Teach → Shanks).

**NdL : **Cette fanfiction est un projet un peu spécial, traitant d'une certaine manière de l'obsession malsaine que porte une personne attirée par quelqu'un qu'il n'aura jamais.

**Cette fanfiction est dédiée à** _Feather J. Shining_, **qui l'attendait avec impatience depuis quelques temps maintenant. **

* * *

**- Prologue -**

Assis sur un tronc, le capitaine s'était éloigné un instant du reste de l'équipage fêtant comme il se devait la nouvelle qui retentissait au même moment dans le monde entier. L'alcool coulait à flot, les paroles de chansons paillardes volaient dans l'air et les rires gras tonnaient dans la forêt de l'îlot désert sur lequel ils se trouvaient.

Levant les yeux vers le ciel étoilé, le capitaine écoutait d'une oreille distraite les cris et autres semblant de discussions de ses comparses. Il avait réussi. Il avait atteint l'un de ses buts. Son âme maudite par deux démons vibrait d'exaltation. Son corps semblait être sur le point de rompre, le moule devenant trop étroit pour le trop plein d'énergie que faisaient naître les différentes émotions qu'il ressentait. Son sourire édenté était plus large qu'à l'accoutumée.

Il était heureux. Et plus que jamais, il pensait à _lui_. Lui, là-bas, qui devait avoir appris la nouvelle désormais. Lui dont il s'était rapproché un peu plus avec ce nouveau statut qu'on lui attribuait. Lui qui l'obsédait jour et nuit.

Teach reporta son attention sur la caisse à ses côtés. Se penchant à nouveau au-dessus du pupitre de fortune, il se saisit à nouveau de sa plume. Son esprit, cependant, se mit à vagabonder, et des souvenirs qu'il pensait depuis longtemps enfouis ou résolus lui revinrent soudainement en mémoire…

* * *

**Ce n'est qu'un petit prologue de rien du tout, mais vous a-t-il interpellé ? La suite arrive ce soir !**


	2. Gal

**SOLEDAD**

* * *

_Elle était morte avec autant de dignité qu'elle en avait eue dans sa vie, à savoir : aucune._

Loan.

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Oda Eiichiro.

**Merci aux personnes ayant commenté, à ceux m'ayant mis dans leurs favoris ou alertes, ça me touche beaucoup. Le prologue n'était rien, voici le premier chapitre ! **

**Je tiens à préciser que cette fanfiction retrace le parcours de Barbe Noire, de ses débuts à ce que l'on connait (et plus tard). Je pensais en faire dix chapitres, mais je n'ai déjà pas respecté mon plan avec ce premier chapitre, alors elle risque fortement de s'allonger. A voir !**

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre I**

**.**

Le projectile atteint sa cible dans une gerbe d'éclaboussures brunâtres et verdâtres. Le feu d'artifice gluant fut accompagné d'éclats de rires aigus. Ces lames de rasoirs écorchèrent un peu plus le cœur de la victime.

« Teach est un puant !

— Avec son nez crochu, il est plus moche qu'une sorcière !

— Eh l'affreux, va pleurer chez ta mère ! »

Le groupe d'enfants détala dans un nouvel éclat de rire, laissant derrière eux une boule de colère et de douleur.

Marshall D Teach n'était alors qu'âgé de douze ans. L'âge où la méchanceté gratuite des enfants atteignait son paroxysme. Le garçon, plus grand que la plupart de ses camarades, était la victime parfaite. Sur lui se déversait toute la haine qu'un cœur d'enfant pouvait déjà contenir. Bien que la cause de cette haine ne se trouvait pas forcément être lui. Parce qu'il était différent, Teach se retrouva souffre-douleur. Et parce qu'il fallait bien une ou deux excuses, les autres gosses choisirent d'invoquer celles du physique, facile et classique, ainsi que celle un peu plus particulière de la famille du garçon.

Car de famille à proprement parler, il n'en avait tout simplement pas. Enfant né dans les assauts d'une guerre futile et dévastatrice, Teach fut abandonné par une mère inconnue. Certains se souviennent que le jour où il fut trouvé, des pirates quittèrent le port. Le lien fut vite établi, bien que non vérifié. Le bébé fut recueilli par Paven, une femme étrange, sans âge, vivant au bout de la rue menant à la côte.

Paven n'était pas la mère idéale, mais il existait bien pire. Elle exerçait le métier d'institutrice depuis des années déjà, et pourtant, elle semblait plus jeune que certaines mères venant récupérer leur enfant à la fin de la journée. En vérité, Paven effrayait. Quelques personnes juraient qu'elle était bien plus âgée que le doyen du village qui vivait depuis presque un siècle. Des voyageurs, des étrangers de passage, lui donnaient aléatoirement vingt, trente et parfois même quinze ans. Personne ne paraissait être d'accord. Voilà pourquoi, aussi douce que pouvait être sa voix, aussi gracieuse que pouvait être sa démarche, aussi charismatique que pouvait être sa présence, Paven effrayait.

Lorsque la mystérieuse institutrice déclara qu'elle adoptait l'enfant abandonné, personne n'avait osé protester, malgré le malaise et le mauvais pressentiment général. Paven ne nomma pas le bébé. Apparemment, un collier pendant autour du cou de l'enfant témoignait de son identité. Paven n'alla pas à l'encontre de ce qu'elle appelait _la Volonté des océans_. Malgré les questions, elle ne fit plus jamais mention de cette volonté.

Teach grandit donc à l'écart du village, les remous des vagues comme fond sonore de son enfance. L'éducation de Paven fut stricte, sans pour autant être froide. L'institutrice était la seule à le nommer Marshall il ne l'appelait jamais maman.

**.x.**

Remontant le chemin sablonneux qui menait à la maison de galets, Teach ruminait sa colère. Devant la chaumière, le garçon resta planté là, à observer la mer. Se mordant la lèvre, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours. Personne en vue. Paven devait donner un cours particulier ou quelque chose du genre. Teach s'élança alors vers la falaise. Il adorait se faire la frayeur de tomber dans le vide. A chaque fois, ses jambes s'arrêtaient _in extremis_, au plus près du bord. Quelques petites pierres roulaient et tombaient droit dans l'eau, entre les rochers pointus qui empalaient la surface de la mer. Les vagues se fracassant contre eux donnaient l'impression d'être le sang s'échappant de la plaie, l'écume blanche éclaboussant le pieu de pierre comme un millier de gouttes d'hémoglobine.

Teach s'imaginait être à la place de ses petites pierres qui roulaient vers ses plaies d'écume. Il se voyait sauter, puis se faire embrocher par le rocher coupant. Il se propulsait soit la tête la première pour voir la mort arriver ou soit se jetait de dos, pour apercevoir ses derniers instants de vie. Aujourd'hui, il s'imaginait sauter au hasard, tel un boulet de canon tiré précipitamment sur un ennemi trop près pour calculer l'alignement correct de l'attaque. En serrant la mâchoire, il visualisait la pierre fracassant son crâne, son sang profanant la blancheur pure de l'écume. Son cœur s'accélérait à cette pensée. Sa mort, il ne la concevait qu'ainsi. Il la déciderait lui-même, et il l'offrirait aux eaux sacrées de l'océan.

Un bruissement d'herbe l'arracha à son doux rêve. Un parfum de plantes médicinales flotta près de ses narines, apporté par la brise de la fin de journée. Teach se retourna sans se presser. Paven se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, ses longs cheveux noirs se balançant au gré du vent. Elle tenait serré contre sa poitrine, porté par son bras plié, un panier rempli de plantes qui lui servirait pour ses potions bizarres et ses médicaments étranges. Cela n'étonnait guère le garçon que l'on prenait sa mère pour une sorcière. Contre le tissu noir de sa robe droite, la blancheur de sa peau détonnait extraordinairement. Paven semblait constamment malade, et pourtant, lorsqu'on se tenait assez près d'elle, l'on pouvait constater que ses joues étaient teintées d'un rose pâle tout à fait charmant, et que dans ses yeux verts brillait une fougue rebelle.

« Que fais-tu là, Marshall ?

— Je regarde la mer.

Paven le fixa droit dans les yeux. Elle n'était pas idiote, et son fils le savait bien. Mais il était tout simplement inutile et impossible de lui donner une réponse trop vague telle que « rien » ou « quelque chose », et surtout pas « ça ne te regarde pas ». L'institutrice savait très bien que le garçon s'imaginait des choses étranges, elle exigeait cependant qu'il les garde pour lui. En réalité, elle souhaitait simplement que son fils ait une vie la plus normale possible. Hors Paven connaissait parfaitement que _normale_ ne serait pas l'adjectif que l'on attribuera à l'existence de Marshall D Teach.

— Viens dîner. »

**.x.**

« Je vais partir avec Gal.

Paven porta sa cuillère à sa bouche, faisant glisser lentement le liquide brûlant dans sa gorge. Les crépitements du feu dans l'âtre brisaient le silence lourd qui venait de tomber. Au-dessus de la tête des deux habitants de la chaumière flottait le fumet délicat de la soupe de poisson, dîner frugal mais délicieux préparé par la maîtresse de maison. Cette dernière reposa doucement son couvert à côté de son assiette, avant de s'essuyer délicatement la bouche. Après un court soupir exaspéré, Paven leva la tête pour planter ses yeux verts dans le regard déterminé de son fils.

Teach, la mâchoire crispée, les poings serrés sur ses genoux et le cou raide, ne se laissa pas impressionné par cette femme terrifiante qui était, malgré tout, sa mère. Paven soupira à nouveau, de résignation cette fois-ci, et se laissa doucement reposer sur le dossier de sa chaise. Elle se passa un doigt sur le front, afin de replacer une mèche derrière son oreille percée d'un anneau argenté.

— Et ? Que vas-tu faire sur les mers ?

Le jeune garçon sentit l'excitation vriller ses entrailles.

— Devenir quelqu'un.

Les sourcils fins de la mystérieuse femme se froncèrent légèrement.

— T'en sens-tu capable ?

— Je serai tellement célèbre que, même dans ce trou, tu auras de mes nouvelles.

Paven eut un sourire quasi imperceptible. Elle se leva ensuite, se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

— Bien. Alors dépêche-toi de débarrasser la table et finir le ménage. Et fais-le bien, puisque demain je ne t'aurai plus sous la main. »

La silhouette noire disparut derrière la porte de ses quartiers. Un immense sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de Teach. Il avait l'unique bénédiction qu'il souhaitait.

Le lendemain, Marshall D. Teach commencerait sa carrière de pirate.

**.x.**

Le vent soufflait fort sur le petit port de l'île. Peu de monde se retrouva rassemblé devant la modeste embarcation achetée par Gal, le fils malheureux d'un paysan s'étant suicidé quelques semaines plus tôt.

« La mère est morte en couches, il y a deux ans. Le père était bien triste de perdre sa femme et sa future fille.

— Les maigres récoltes et le manque d'argent n'ont pas aidé.

— Quand même… Pirate ! Suivi de ce Teach !

— Ce gosse-là me fait froid dans le dos. »

Les commères se turent lorsqu'apparurent Paven et son fils. Ce dernier portait sur son épaule un simple sac de toile, qui ne semblait contenir que peu de choses. Les deux silhouettes s'approchaient lentement, mais aucune parole ne fut prononcée depuis que les habitants les avaient vus apparaitre au coin de la rue. Gal, qui discutait avec sa tante jusque-là, fit soudain de grands signe à celui qui serait son compagnon de voyage.

« Hé ! Teach ! T'es prêt ?

Enfin arrivé à la hauteur du groupe de badauds, Teach salua le seul qu'il pouvait considérer comme son ami.

Gal et Teach n'avait de commun que leur fascination pour la mer et l'aventure qu'elle promettait. L'ainé, âgé de déjà dix-huit ans, brisait le cœur de plusieurs jeunes demoiselles en quittant le village. Sa peau tannée par le travail dans les champs, et ses cheveux blondis par le soleil ainsi que, en addition, ses yeux d'un bleu incroyablement limpide charmaient la gente féminine. Personne ne comprenait vraiment comment un garçon aussi charismatique que Gal se retrouva être l'ami de Teach.

Ce que les autres ne savaient pas, c'était que Gal se trouvait être le garçon le plus horrible du village. Teach gardait le secret précieux de la véritable personnalité de l'adolescent aux cheveux dorés. Bien que le fait que leur amitié, aussi soudaine que bizarre, ait surpris tout le monde, personne n'osa ouvertement demander à l'un des deux pourquoi.

En vérité, cela datait d'à peine quelques jours…

**.x.**

Teach, chargé des courses, s'aventura un jour un peu plus loin qu'à l'accoutumé. Il se retrouva près de la grande forêt qui se trouvait près de la plage sud. Un étrange craquement sinistre attira son attention. S'approchant lentement, se cachant derrière les buissons touffus, il assista à la scène la plus grotesque qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Un jeune adolescent s'amusait à briser les os d'une oie sauvage au cou brisé. Il tira d'un coup sec et brusque sur l'aile qui céda dans un craquement clair.

Teach avait observé la scène, sans bouger. Gal ne l'avait pas vu. Jusqu'à la fin de son macabre hobby, l'adolescent ricanait, un terrible rictus satisfait aux lèvres. Teach n'avait pas signalé sa présence, et avait laissé Gal seul avec son rituel morbide.

Le lendemain, Teach se rendit à nouveau près de la forêt. Cette fois-ci, Gal n'était plus seul. Une femme l'accompagnait. Une femme bien plus âgée, la trentaine peut-être. Autour de sa taille, une ceinture d'étoffe rouge enserrait sa taille, un nœud tombant caressait sa hanche gauche. Ce vêtement caractéristique apprenait son origine. Une prostituée.

L'adolescent la poussa contre le tronc d'un arbre, soulevant ses cuisses et la bloquant contre lui. La femme riait sans retenue, tête rejetée en arrière, offrant sa gorge blanche qui vibrait sous les lèvres de Gal. Ce dernier prit la prostituée aussi brusquement qu'il arrachait les ailes des oiseaux. Teach, fasciné par la bestialité de l'acte, gardait ses yeux rivés sur le jeune homme qui semblait s'empêcher de démembrer sa partenaire, caressant ses cuisses et ses fesses. Après quelques minutes, Gal poussa un grognement de bête affamée. Il laissa la femme retoucher terre. Lui reprenait son souffle. Puis, sans demander son avis, il tira violemment sur le bras de la femme, l'obligeant à s'allonger sur l'herbe humide. L'adolescent s'assit sur son ventre. La prostituée se plaignit, elle avait du mal à respirer. Teach se redressa légèrement, afin de mieux voir la scène.

Gal se pencha légèrement en avant, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. La prostituée explosa de rire. Une de ses mains se perdit dans la chevelure dorée du jeune homme. Ce dernier embrassa ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux tandis qu'un de ses genoux se plia, frôlant les fesses de l'adolescent. Ce dernier approfondit le baiser, et la femme laissa échapper un gémissement qui appelait à la luxure. Elle ne remarqua pas les mains de Gal qui remontait lentement vers son cou, caressant à peine son corps. Teach, lui, les avait vues. Et il ne pouvait en détacher ses yeux. Il trouvait cette façon de faire magnifique : Gal jouait avec sa proie, mais celle-ci, sans le savoir, était déjà tombée dans son piège. Séduite. La prostituée était perdue. Les doigts de l'adolescent serrèrent la gorge blanche de la femme. Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux sous le coup de la surprise. Le jeune homme se redressa légèrement, lui jetant un regard faussement étonné.

« Tu étais d'accord. Je t'ai payée pour ça, non ?

— Mais tu sers trop fort !

Une lueur terrible passa dans le regard de Gal. A nouveau, il se pencha vers la femme. Ses lèvres caressèrent l'oreille de la prostituée.

— Ce n'est pas drôle sinon…

Il lécha ensuite le lobe, avant de le mordre violemment. La femme poussa un cri, puis essaya de repousser le blond. Ce dernier la gifla. Surprise, elle se calma, lui jetant un regard effrayé. Teach déglutit, observant la scène, toujours caché derrière les feuillages. La façon dont ce garçon dominait cette femme, il trouvait ça fascinant.

Les mains de Gal serrèrent la gorge de la prostituée qui gémissait entre ses dents. Un sourire diabolique déformait les traits harmonieux de l'adolescent. Loin de trouver cette scène horrible, Teach la trouvait magnifique. Gal était si beau et cette femme si vulgaire. Comment croire qu'elle ne méritait pas son châtiment ? N'était-il pas juste qu'un ange punisse une putain ? Quelqu'un la regrettait-elle ? Sûrement pas.

— Tu respires encore ? C'est merveilleux…

Gal se redressa, libérant la prostituée. Cette dernière recula du mieux qu'elle put, toussant bruyamment en se passant une main sur sa gorge rougie de marques de strangulation.

— Mais t'es dingue !

L'adolescent se releva sans un mot ni un regard vers la femme. Il lui tourna le dos, fermant son pantalon. La prostituée continua à proférer des injures, se croyant sûrement hors de portée divine.

— Espèce de taré ! T'es complètement fou ! Un vrai connard ! Tu pensais me faire jouir avec ces jeux stupides ?! Apprends à baiser avant ! Je ne l'ai même pas sentie !

Les bras de l'adolescent retombèrent contre son corps. Il resta planté là, tête baissée, tournant le dos à l'insolente. Soudain, il releva la tête. Teach s'empêcha à temps de hurler de surprise : le regard de Gal fixait sa direction. Et ses yeux… Ces yeux ! Le voyeur ne put s'empêcher de les contempler… Une telle ardeur y brillait ! Serrant les dents, Teach ne put se résoudre à s'échapper. Il était trop fasciné.

L'adolescent ne bougeait pas, et restait là, planté, son regard accroché aux buissons. La prostituée en profita pour se lever, ramasser le reste de ses vêtements jetés plus tôt à la va-vite. Alors qu'elle se baissait pour attraper le foulard qui servait à retenir sa longue tignasse bouclée, Gal posa un genou à terre, lui aussi. Mais lui attrapa une pierre. Une lourde pierre, plus grosse que la paume de sa main. La femme lui jeta un regard. Elle se trouvait près de l'arbre où elle avait été sauvagement prise un peu plus tôt. Gal lui fit face, et ainsi, Teach put voir leur expression à tous les deux, de profil.

Un sourire de dément apparut sur le visage de l'adolescent, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de folie. Mais même ainsi, Teach le trouvait aussi beau qu'un ange. La prostituée, elle, après avoir retenu un cri de terreur, eut la présence d'esprit de fuir. Ou du moins, de tenter de fuir. A peine eut-elle esquissé le geste que Gal s'élança vers elle, puis frappa de sa pierre la tête de la femme. Un bruit mat et le corps s'effondra, littéralement. La pauvre victime n'avait même pas eu le temps de fermer yeux et bouche. Elle était morte avec autant de dignité qu'elle en avait eue dans sa vie, à savoir : aucune.

Gal s'approcha du corps. Ses yeux toujours écarquillés, il se passa la langue sur ses lèvres, tel un prédateur sur le point de dévorer sa proie. Il était heureux, et Teach bouillonnait de bonheur pour lui. Il avait réussi à tuer le démon. L'adolescent porta sa main sur la plaie béante, y plongeant ses doigts. Le sang afflua, faisant ricaner l'assassin. Ce dernier arrêta son petit jeu, puis posa une main sur chaque joue de la morte, puis, doucement, il la fit pivoter. Toujours un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que le cou se rompe. Le craquement fut terrible, et un frisson glacé parcourut l'échine du voyeur. Gal, lui, restait imperturbable. Il entreprit de briser chaque doigt, un par un, éclatant d'un bref rire à chaque os brisé.

Au fil des minutes, le corps pourtant mort, prenait une nouvelle forme de poupée désarticulée. Sous sa peau, les os désormais réduits en morceaux, faisaient de drôles d'angles et de petites bosses pointues. Gal se releva, haletant. Du revers de la main, il s'essuya le front dégoulinant de sueur, un sourire de bienheureux aux lèvres. Soudain, il se redressa brusquement, levant la tête.

— Qui est là ?

Teach se maudit et se félicita en même temps. Il se trouvait stupide à sursauter lorsqu'il apercevait une grosse araignée, mais était heureux que l'ange daigne le remarquer. Le voyeur sortit alors de sa cachette. Gal eut un regard dans lequel brillaient colère et effroi. Teach avançait doucement vers lui, ses yeux ancrés dans ceux de l'adolescent, n'accordant même pas un regard à la poupée désarticulée qui gisait un peu plus loin.

— Qui es-tu ?

— Je m'appelle Marshall D Teach.

— Gal.

Les deux garçons restèrent quelques instants à s'observer. L'un en pleine admiration, l'autre en pleine panique. Une légère brise se leva, faisant voler les feuilles des arbres et les cheveux.

— Tu veux que je t'aide à t'en débarrasser ?

Gal resta interdit, fixant toujours cet intrus l'ayant observé dans son macabre loisir. Teach, lui, lui offrait un grand sourire édenté. Le plus âgé sembla comprendre et se détendit. Quelque chose dans l'aura du jeune garçon le rassura sur le fait que son secret morbide serait parfaitement bien gardé. Gal eut alors un sourire en coin et tendit sa main à celui qu'il considéra comme son ami.

— Viens, je te montre l'endroit que j'ai choisi pour leur dernière demeure. »

Depuis, Teach et Gal passaient leur temps libre ensemble. Le premier avait découvert que cette prostituée n'était pas la première victime de l'ange vengeur. Mais, justement parce que c'était un ange, le plus jeune pardonnait tout. Et, surtout, il adorait entendre Gal parler de l'excitation qu'il ressentait lorsque ses doigts serraient la gorge offerte de ces femmes, et de l'extase qui faisait vibrer son corps et son âme lorsqu'il sentait les os craquer sous ses doigts. L'adolescent s'était même quelques fois laisser aller, sa main plongeant dans son pantalon. Teach, lui, restait à ses côtés, détournant les yeux vers le ciel, laissant simplement les halètements de Gal le transporter dans un état proche de l'ébriété.

Le plus jeune garçon était fasciné par Gal, et le vénérait. Il s'enivrait des paroles de ce dernier, et il devait avouer que le blond n'était jamais plus beau que lorsqu'il parlait de ses meurtres divins.

**.x.**

Paven rajusta son châle sur ses épaules, puis s'approcha de son fils.

« Fais attention à toi. »

Teach ne répondit rien, ne faisant qu'acquiescer. Il était triste de quitter cette femme qui l'avait élevé, mais, au fond de lui, une voix lui hurlait qu'il faisait bien. Paven était dangereuse pour lui, il le sentait. Alors ne regrettait-il pas son choix. Un instinct primaire le poussait à fuir cette île. La mère tendit alors la main, pour la poser doucement sur l'épaule de son fils. Il n'y eut aucune embrassade. Et malgré tout le mal qu'elles pensaient de Teach, et toute la crainte qu'elles ressentaient à l'égard de Paven, les vieilles commères trouvèrent cet adieu bien triste.

Gal s'approcha de son compagnon de voyage, délaissant ces jeunes filles qui l'avaient accaparé jusque-là. Il offrit un sourire charmeur à Paven qui, en retour, ne lui adressa qu'un salut poli, tout en pliant légèrement les yeux. Teach tremblait de peur, persuadé que la sorcière qu'elle était avait tout deviné, qu'elle savait pour les meurtres, qu'elle connaissait la véritable nature de Gal. Mais Paven n'ajouta rien. Elle s'inclina doucement, puis s'écarta tandis que les deux pirates en devenir sautaient sur leur embarcation.

La voile fut tendue, on adressa encore les meilleures choses aux deux aventuriers, puis on agita des mouchoirs pour leur dire adieu. Car ici, sur cette île triste, ceux qui partaient en mer ne revenaient jamais. Pas parce qu'ils mourraient, mais parce qu'ils n'avaient pas envie d'y revenir. Cette île, c'était un cimetière et un avenir brillant, personne n'en avait.

**.x.**

Teach et Gal passèrent plusieurs mois ensemble, seuls, essayant de se faire un nom. Parfois, le plus âgé renouait avec ses envies morbides. Ils s'arrêtaient alors dans un port, tuaient une ou deux filles de joie, puis repartaient sans rien faire de plus. Ils ne dépouillaient pas les villages où ils tuaient. En vérité, Gal désirait se faire discret, et Teach, petit à petit, s'était rendu compte que son ange vengeur n'était qu'un fou. Et pourtant, sa fascination pour Gal ne cessa de croître.

« T'as déjà été amoureux, Teach ?

— Jamais. »

Et il ne mentait pas. Parce que le sentiment qu'il associait à Gal, ce n'était pas de l'amour. C'était bien plus que ça. Teach aurait aimé lui dire, lui avouer qu'il le vénérait lui, et qu'il serait prêt à tout pour lui. Mais il lui semblait qu'aucun mot n'était assez fort pour décrire sa dévotion. Alors, Gal avait simplement répondu que c'était normal, parce qu'il était trop jeune. A partir de cet instant, une colère sourde naquit au plus profond des entrailles de Teach.

Parce qu'il avait enfin compris une chose importante.

A ce moment-là, il comprit que Gal ne l'estimait pas le moins du monde. Il s'était servi de lui pour épancher son envie malsaine d'exhiber son addiction macabre. Gal, depuis longtemps, avait cherché une personne qui accepterait de le voir prendre son pied sur un cadavre aux os brisés. Un spectateur, voilà ce que Teach était. Son statut n'avait pas changé depuis la première fois où il avait vu son pseudo ange en action : il était resté voyeur.

Teach était jeune, oui. Il venait de fêter ces treize ans, trois jours auparavant. Une belle soirée, avait-il pensé. Rien que Gal et lui, seuls sur la mer, à boire du rhum alors qu'il n'avait pas l'âge, mais qu'importe, ils étaient bien des pirates ! Bien qu'il se pensait plus mature que les gamins de son âge, force lui était de constater qu'il lui restait des instincts de gosse de treize ans. Il attrapa la vieille épée rouillée – son premier larcin – qui pendait à sa ceinture, et, d'un geste étonnamment précis, empala son ange. Ce dernier lui lança un regard terrifié empli d'incompréhension.

L'épée se retira doucement du torse du blond. Une mare de sang tachait le petit bateau de pêche qu'ils venaient à peine de s'offrir le jour d'avant. Teach posa sa main gauche – la droite tenant fermement l'arme – sur la gorge de Gal. Il sera ensuite le plus fort possible. L'ange changea de couleur assez rapidement. Il suffoquait. Le plus jeune le tint fermement, et l'obligea à lever la tête vers le ciel. La seconde d'après, la lame traversa gorge et crâne, éclaboussant Teach d'un sang rouge.

Il en fut déçu. Si rouge était le sang, alors Gal, au final, n'avait vraiment été qu'un simple mortel. Teach abandonna son cadavre sur une île déserte. Son corps ne méritait pas de reposer au fond des mers.

**.x.**

Le lendemain, Teach entreprit de se constituer un équipage.

Mais, étrangement, sans qu'il ne s'explique pourquoi, la colère n'avait pas quitté ses entrailles et lui vrillait l'âme plus que jamais.

**.**

**A suivre...**

**.**

* * *

**Alors ? Chapitre à la hauteur de vos espérances ? J'accepte toute critique si tant est qu'elle est constructive ! **

**Pas de Shanks pour l'instant, mais promis, il viendra en temps et en heure. Soyez patient(e)s ! Prochain chapitre : Barbe Blanche !**

**INFOS**

**Paven vient de Paventia : divinité romaine, à laquelle les mères et les nourrices recommandaient les enfants, pour les garantir de la peur. Selon quelques-uns, on menaçait de cette déesse les enfants pour les contenir ou bien on l'invoquait pour se délivrer de la peur. Son physique est grandement inspiré de celui d'Edea, la sorcière de Final Fantasy 8 (dans sa tenue de gouvernante).**

**Gal signifie "une vague" en hébreu.**


End file.
